Blue Eyed Angel
by OnaMarzhan
Summary: Harry is repetedly visited by the ghost of a little blue eyed girl. After helping him escape an assanation she begins to indicate she needs help from him, and Harry discovers that she may be linked to his past... FINISHED!!!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the orginal characters from Harry Potter and I take no credit for J.K. Rowlings creations what so ever. I do take credit for the character of of Jessica Bennet though, she is my character, please do not try to use her in any way without my permission.  
  
  
  
  
Chapter One  
  
The dark clouds covered the silvery moon, turning the night sky pitch black. A gold spark ignited beneath the thick leaves, growing into the flame of a torch. Several more torches grew from that one until several faces were illuminated in the golden glow of the flames, all wearing hooded robes.  
  
"I can't believe it," one of the men cried out in disgust. "How can this be? How could the master have been destroyed like this...by an infant?"  
  
"And there are aurors everywhere," another of the hooded figures added. "It is best we disband, look for the master as a solitary person. It will attract less attention." Whispers sounded throuh out the group as this idea was tossed around. Unknown to the men, was a pair of blue eyes peering out from under a large pile of dead branches.  
  
A little ebony haired girl sat under the branches, watching their every move from her position. The words "muggle", "wizards", and "Lord Voldemort" kept coming up in the conversation, confusing the little girl. She couldn't imagine what a uggle was, or who Lord Voldemort was, but she did know what a wizard was...only she couldn't figure out what that had to do with these men.  
  
"I say we find out where they took that brat and kill him. I say we kill Harry Potter!"  
  
A tiny gasp broke into the conversation. She had been found out. Jumping up she yelled, "I'm telling the police!" Then she broke into a run, but half way down the path her white nightdress caught on a bramble, slowing her down as she tugged free, ripping her clothing, a line of torches following after her.   
  
"CRUCIO!"  
  
The little girl fel to the ground, writhering in pain, her shrill screams peircing the silent night air.  
  
"McNair, finish her off," one of the men ordered from the crowd, stepping forward with his wand held high.  
  
"What's wrong, Lucius, no longer enjoying the kill?" the other man, McNair taunted, waving his wand around teasingly, letting the girl suffer.  
  
"AVADA KEDARA!" In a sudden instant the girl's screaming stopped as the tiny body fell limp. "Do you want to get us all caught? I certainly do not wish to end up in Azakaban!" The looks on their faces became sullen as they constrcuted a shallow grave, tossing the tiny body inside. And the night became silent once more.  
  
  
  
Harry sat up in his bed, reading Quidditch Through the Ages for his third time. He loved flying on the brromsticks, high above the field while searching for the golden snitch. As Seeker for the Gryffindor team, that was his job.  
  
Hedwig, his snowy owl, had just returned from her nightly hunt, flying in through the open window. With a tired sigh, Harry put the book down, turning off the lamp. Just as he was about to remove his glasses something silvery caught his eye moving passed the doorway. Jumping out of bed he was careful not to wake his Aunt, Uncle, or cousin. He didn't feel like putting up with their yelling at him...it was best when they were asleep. And there it was again, moving near the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"Hello?" Harry called out softly, his voice barely a whisper. Suddenly the silvery glow vansihed. Shaking his head, Harry decided to dismiss the whole incident to being too tired. After all, his house didn't have a ghost...did it? 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two  
  
  
  
Harry sat down at the kitchen table, eating the tiny slice of apple his Aunt Petunia had tossed in front of him, while kindly placing half an apple infront of her own son, Dudley. Dudley was still on his diet, and much to Harry's surprise it was actualy starting to have a positive effect. Of course, Dudley's last encounter with the Weasley twins, Fred and George, also played a part in it. The summer before they twins had "accidently" slipped a peice of bewitched candy to Dudley, which ended up making his tongue swell. Dudley hadn't touched a single peice of candy since that day. But Harry was managing to survive, only because his friends would sneak him food by way of the owl post. Aunt Petunia was just refilling Uncle Vernon's coffee when a sudden shattering noise exploded from the living room.  
  
"I didn't do it," Harry exclaimed, out of reflex. He had a feeling he would be blamed anyways, he was always blamed for weird things happening around his house. Aunt Petunia came back, looking mistifyed.  
  
"Nothing's broken, nothings even out of place," she said, stupified. But the noise came back, again and again even thought nothing was ever moved. Harry couldn't help but think of Peeves, the Hogwarts poltergheist. Usually he actually did break things, but sometimes he just made it sound like he had...without ever touching anything. It wasn't usual, but Harry wondered if perhaps a poltergheist had moved in. That would have explained the silvery object seen the night before. He'd write to Hermione, see what she thought.   
  
He didn't have to wait long for her reply to come back. He knew that even though it would be easier to call, the shattering noise had become louder and louder. The leter read:  
  
Harry,   
It sounds like a poltergheist but they usually DO break things. I'll look into it though. Let me know if anything else starts to happen.  
Hermione  
  
He could have figured she'd resort to a book. But it was help none the less. Folding the letter, he set it down on the bedside table, sighing as the shattering became even louder. People outside might have suspected a fight, but luckily no one was walking passed their house. Harry decided he would go for a walk, he needed the fresh air after being kept inside for so long.  
  
Outside the sun was shining on the brightly colored leaves. Autumn had set in, and in a few weeks his fifth year at Hogwarts would begin. Harry missed the castle and everything about it; like the secerate passageways and the changing stair cases. And he still had a whole three weeks before september first came.   
  
As Harry rounded the corner he heard someone whisper ever so lightly. "Harry." He turned to see who had called his name, but save a single man watering his garden, back turned to Harry, no one was outside. A silvery image streaked out of the corner of his eye and Harry follwed quickly down the sidewalk. The light seemed to flow from a little girl who had suddenly appeared out of nowhere, and stopped now at an area where some srubs were growing wildly. "Harry..." she called again, moving into the dense greenery.  
  
"Wait!" Harry cried, running after her. Everything after that was a shock to him. The sidewalk and the area around it where Harry had been standning had exploded, leaving nothing but a smoking crater. Knocked to the ground by the grass, Harry scrambled deeper into the bushes, waiting, looking at the smoking ground. He knew it was the work of a wizard; he could feel the excess magic in the air. Had it been the Avada Kedara curse? Either way, the Death Eaters were trying to get him, even in the muggle world. But then, they didn't really care about hurting muggles then, did they. And the mysterious girl, Harry noted, had vanished. Who ever she was though, she had just saved Harry's life. 


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three  
  
  
"And in headline news tonight, a terrorist struck today, bombing a small section of road and sidewalk at the corner of third and Magnolia. No one was injured, in fact, it appears as though no one was even around at the time of the bombing. The police are investigating-"  
  
"My goodness, Vernon!" Aunt Petunia crowed over the shattering that had now moved into the hallway between the kitchen and the living room. "The streets aren't safe anymore! I don't want my Dudleypoo out there with some maniac on the loose!" Dudley was sitting next to his dad, playing some hand held game that had actually managed to survive his birthday, smiling to hear that he wouldn't have to go out for any stupid exercise walks for a while. Aunt Ptunia served them some carrot sticks, forgetting Harry all together. No surprise to him. Without a word Harry got up and walked into his bedroom, shutting the door behnd him.   
  
Hedwig clicked her beak expectantly at Harry, fluttering to the closed window. Harry opened it, watching his only friend at the moment vanish into the dwindling twilight. He supposed he should write to Hermione and Ron, let them know about the explosion, but it would only worry them. Plus, they'd insist he write to Dumbledore and Sirius, all of whom were most likely busy anyways with the crisis of Voldemort's rising again. He'd just have to stay inside for a while. Better unhappy for three weeks then dead forever.  
  
With a heavy sigh he trudged downstairs for a trip to the market with his Aunt and cousin, not by his choice either. While pushing the cart down isle after isle, Harry felt the hairs on his neck stand up, and the air around him seemed to become colder even though they were nowhere near any of the refrigerated or frozen goods. Even his aunt and cousin seemed to notice the sudden chill.  
  
"Harry..." The little girl had appeared again, but this time her voice wasn't a mere whisper. There was a sadness in it, a sadness that seemed to penetrate right into the his soul. "Harry...NO!" On sudden instinct Harry sprung froward, knocking his Aunt Petunia down as the entire isle behind them exploded. Dudley had also been knocked to the ground, and though slightly smoked, was fine. Looking around Harry saw a silver flash, the girl had fled the scene once more.   
  
Two hours later they returned home, and for once both Aunt Petunia and Dudley were silent. Mostly because they were angry at the fact that they now owed Harry a debt, because Harry had saved THEIR lives. Harry was more preoccupied with the ghost he kept seeing. Who was she? And why had he felt a strange feeling when she'd called out? As soon as they got home he retreated to his room, not emerging for anything.  
  
At around three in the morning Hedwig returned, carrying a letter tyed to her leg. 'She must have met up with someone along the way' Harry thought, untying the note.  
  
"Harry, I saw the articles in the muggle papers about the two explosions. Those were caused by wizards, as you might have guessed already. Looks like the Death Eaters are getting desperate to kill you for their master. I've spoken with Dumbledore and he agreed that it'll be best if you stay with the Weasleys for the remainder of your vacation. The whole lot of you will be staying at the Leaky Culdron where you can be kept watch over. The Weasleys will be coming for you sometime tomorrow evening. Be ready. And don't leave the house!  
Sirius."  
  
Harry couldn't help but smile. Sure he was in danger, but he'd be spending the next three weeks with the family he loved the most in the entire wizarding world. And he'd be able to see Ron.  
  
"Harry?" This time Harry wasn't even surprised when she appeared, her long hair plastered around her face and neck, most of it hanging loosely though, around her shoulders. She was standing in his doorway.  
  
"Who are you?" Harry questioned. "How do you always know when they're about to attack me?"  
  
"Find me, Harry," she said sadly. There was that feeling again, Harry thought. Like they were connected by something. "Help me." Slowly, her silver light faded out and became nothing. With a sigh, Harry lied down, closing his eyes while he thought.  
  
Twice this ghost had saved him. Now it wanted something in return. She wanted him to find her. But what did that mean? How was he supposed to find a ghost, one who seemed to be following him! Usually ghosts haunted a specific place or person; like Moanong Myrtle. She'd tried to haunt a person who'd teased her all Myrtle's life, but Myrtle was forced to haunt the place of her death, a Hogwarts bathroom, after a complaint was put in to the ministry. So...was he supposed to find her haunting place? But how would that help her? Harry was confused, and still being so, he fell asleep.  
  
..."CRUCIO!"  
  
The little girl's screams peirced the night air as her body contorted from the pain the curse was inflicting.   
  
"McNair, finish her off!"  
  
"What's wrong Lucious, no longer enjoying the kill?"  
  
"Avada Kedara!" The body fell silent and limp. "Do you want us all to go to Azkaban?!"  
  
  
... Harry sat up in his bed, wide eyed with shock. The dream had seemed very real, not a dream though, a night mare. And the little girl...she looked like the ghost! He already knew who McNair and Lucious were, Death Eaters serving Voldemort, but the little girl...who was she? Suddenly a new idea came to mind. The library kept old newspapers on microfilm, papers that could tell him about missing people, and a missing child would definately be on the headlines of one of them. There was just one problem. He'd have to disobey Sirius' order; he'd have to leave the house. But something deep inside told him he had no other choice. 


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four  
  
  
"I'm going for a walk!" Harry anounced, not bothering to wait for an answer. His Aunt and Uncle could really care less whether or not he was blown to bits. They didn't care if he was in danger, a though he pushed aside as he headed down the sidewalk. After all, the little girl would warn him if he was in danger, she hadn't let him down yet.  
  
Inside the library Harry was shocked to find the ghost standing right next to the front desk, nodding like she thought Harry was on the right trail. The old Librarian was oblivious to her, and looked up once briefly to get a look at Harry before turning back to her book. Wandering around towards the back, Harry looked at the shelf which stored the microfilm, wondering which one to select. He didn't have to wonder for long, the ghost chose for him, a single capsul glowing brightly as he pulled it from the shelf, threading through one of three machines. He scanned all the headlines as he clicked from page to page, finally stopping on the fourth. The headline read:  
  
"Missing Girl Still Not Found. Police Suspect A Runaway, Adoptive Parents Feel Otherwise." Leaning back in his chair, Harry read on. "Mr. and Mrs. Bennet say that nine year old Jessica was always bright and happy and loved to read books about magic people and places. Jessica was a bright student and seemed to have loved everything about her home. The adoptive parents fear the worst, that their little girl may have been abducticted. A 500 pound reward is being offered for any knowledge of Jessica Bennet's wherabouts." A tiny picture was next to the article, a nine year old girl with long hair and bright eyes. Her smile was so bright Harry could have swore he heard her laughter coming right out of the screen.  
  
"Ah, Jessica Bennet," came an old, gnarled voice. Harry turned to find the old librarian reading over his shoulder. "I remember her."  
  
"I beg your pardon?" Harry pressed, hoping to obtain more information.   
  
"Little Jessica Bennet," the librarian repeated. "I remember her. Very bright, she was. Always reading stories about wizards and dragon and such. She believed in those things, her magical creatures and people. She loved them."  
  
"So what happened to her?"  
  
"No one is certain. It happened October 31st, and Jessica had just left the Halloween storytime here. I remember her rambling on afterwords, before she left, about how she was going to a friend's birthday party and how she was going to be dressed up as a wizard." She paused and Harry sat up a little bit more to hear better. "Her parents said that she had asked to sleep out in the yard, it was so warm out. So they agreed and she went out into the tent with her books. The next morning she had vanished."  
  
"Vanished?" Harry repeated.  
  
"Just vanished," the librarian confirmed. "The police looked everywhere for her but they never found anything. The cops think she ran away. But I knew little Jessica. She wouldn't have run away, not even if a faerie had asked her too. She would have called for her parents, rest their souls."  
  
"What happened to them?"  
  
"They died soon after the police decided to put away the case. Heart break. Not her brith parents, mind you. Her real mother had died giving birth, and her father never showed up but once, and he didn't want to have anything to do with her. Was muttering something like "muggle" at her adoption signing. Poor little Jessica..." The librarian sighed, wiping a tear from her eye. "And what's got you looking into this case."  
  
"Er...a friend of mine was a friend of the Bennets," Harry lied. "He's upset that the case has gone overlooked for so long. He's trying to find any information possible. He...uh...well, he's got s special gift-"  
  
"Your friend's a psychic?" the librarian asked. Surprisingly, she didn't seem at all upset at the thought, rather, she seemed excited almost. Harry just nodded, letting his little plot unfold. The librarian got up and walked off for a moment, then returned with a small silver butterfly charm. Half of the clasp was broken off and there wasn't a chain for it, just the charm. She placed it in Harry's hand and closed his fingers around it. "Take this to your friend. Maybe he can find something out to put Jessica to rest."  
  
"Do you believe in psychics?" Harry questioned.  
  
"I believe in anything that can help, and if that means believeing in the unknown, then its worth it."   
  
What a nice muggle, Harry thought. He felt bad as he walked home. The librarian had loved the little girl. Her words kept running through his mind as he walked the empty sidewalk. "It had happened October 31st..." Suddenly it dawned on Harry! She had died the night his parents had been murdered, the night he'd been orphaned. Was that the connection? Did that have something to do with her going missing? If it did, Harry wanted to know what. 


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five  
  
The walk home was uneventful, no one was coming outside for anything. Harry suspected they may have been afraid of another "bombing". The empty streets made Harry even mor amazed that a Death Eater wasn't trying to pick him off at that very moment. As he walked up to number four he was surprised to find a Ministry of Magic car parked in front of the house. It meant that Mr. Weasley was there. It also meant he'd be in trouble.  
  
"Hi Mr.Weasley," Harry called softly, shutting the door behind him. The Dursely's were backed up against the wall in fear, Dudley shaking the most out of the three.  
  
"Hello Harry." Mr. Weasley sounded disappointed but relieved. Harry couldn't blame him.   
"I was just explaining the situation to your Aunt and Uncle. Fred, George, why don't you help Harry bring his things down to the car." Without a word Harry and the twins ran up to his room, loading everything into the trunk.  
  
"Harry, where were you?" Fred questioned.   
  
"Yeah, Dad thought you were already dead," George added.  
  
"I was at the library," he explained. "I had to do a little bit of research. It was important."  
  
"Your muggle cousin still scared of candy?" Fred inquired qith a sly grin, chaning the subject.   
  
"Yes. Try not to engorge hs tongue this time though," Harry warned. "Remember your mum." Fred and George nodded and as they passed Dudley one of them called out:  
  
"Want a piece of toffee?" Dudley nearly burst into tears as his father stepped in front of him in attempt to shield his large son. Mr. Weasley nodded curtly to them and shut the door as they left.  
  
"Harry," Mr. Weasley began sternly, "You were told to stay inside the house. I was worried to death that you might have already been killed!"  
  
"I'm sorry," Harry apologized. He hated making the Weasleys worry.   
  
"You're going to have to listen from now on," he continued. "We can't offord any risks to your safety." They drove in silence to the Leaky Culdron and when they pulled up Ron came rushing outside.  
  
"Harry! Hey, where have you been? You were supposed to be here with Dad and the twins an hour ago!"  
  
"I was at the muggle library," Harry explained, grabbing Hedwig while the twins carried his trunk. "I'll explain later," he added in a whisper. Ron nodded and they walked up to the room they'd be sharing. Hermione and Ginny were in the room across the hall, Fred and George were next door, and Mr and Mrs. Weasley were across the hall from them. Percy obviously had no plans to leave his office, so he wasn't even there.  
  
"Harry!" Mrs. Weasley cried out as the boys returned back downstairs, pulling him into a tight hug. "You had us so worried!"  
  
"I'm fine," Harry choked through her strong grip. "All in one piece, see?"  
  
"Molly, your suffocating him," Mr. Weasley chuckled. With a muffled apology, Mrs. Weasley let go and took a step back.   
  
"How are you holding up dear?"  
  
"I'm fine," Harry reassured for what seemed like the hundredth time. "Honestly. I'm not at all shaken up. I mean, I have the best wizards watching over me, right?" Mr. Weasley gave him a smile, but his ears were tinged pink from embarrassment. Harry almost had the courage to say he was being protected by someone else, but he choked those words down. He didn't want the Weasleys to think he crazy.  
  
"Harry, want to play a game of chess?" Ron suggested, pulling out his old battered set. Harry sat across from him and the two set into the game and about half way through Hermione joined the group, scolding Harry for worrying them.  
  
"I was at the library," Harry explained again. Hermione raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Don't get used to hearing that either," he added, hoping to lighten the mood slightly. "I was doing a little bit of research."  
  
"On what?" Hermione questioned.  
  
Looking around to make sure no one else was looking Harry continued, "its about this missing muggle girl named Jessica Bennet. She went missing the night you-know-who killed my mum and dad. She's actually the reason I'm still alive, he ghost was protecting me."  
  
"Really?" Ron hissed. Harry nodded.  
  
"You know, I read about her in the Rise and Fall of the Dark Wizards, Harry," Hermione stated. "She was kidnapped by Death Eaters, one of them was caught be he swore she was still alive and was being kept as a hostage. But the death eater wouldn't reveal any more then that, said he couldn't because the information was never given to him. The ministry has tried to locate her but just like the muggle police, they never found any trace of her."  
  
"The librarian gave me this." Harry pulled out the silver charm. "It belonged to Jessica. I guess she was hoping I could give it to a psychic or something." Hermione snorted, rolling her eyes, but Ron took the charm and looked at it.   
  
"My dad knows a bunch of people," Ron started. "Its a special division, not exactly connected with the ministry, but close enough that they help out from time to time. A bunch of psychics. Personally I think some of them are nutters but there are a few who actually have a gift if you ask me."  
  
"We can ask tomorrow," Hermione suggested. "Its time to eat dinner..." Her voice faded as her face seemed to go lax, her eyes glazing over.   
  
"Hermione?" Ron asked, waving his hand in front of her face. But seconds later the same thing seemed to happen to him. Harry started to move, but suddenly the entire scene around him began to change. He was no longer at the Leaky Culdron, but at a small house not too far from where much of Diagon Alley stood in present times. Outside in the back yard stood a little tent, positioned a few yards from the woods edge.  
  
"Harry! Ron!" Hermione shouted!  
  
"Hey! Where are we?" Ron asked.  
  
"I haven't got the slightest clue. Harry?"  
  
"I...I think we're in Jessica's time. Before she went missing."  
  
"Then you're sure that Jessica is the ghost who was helping you?" Hermione checked. Harry nodded.  
  
"Mom, I'll be fine!" came a new voice. "I'm just sleeping outside!" The side door opened and out came a nine year old girl with the brightest blue eyes Harry had seen. She was wearing a long white nightgown and carrying a pillow and some blankets.   
  
"That's her alright!" Harry exclaimed.  
  
"Shhh!" Hermione hissed. "She'll hear you!"  
  
"Uh, Hermione? I don't thik she can see or hear us at all," Ron said slowly.  
  
"You're right," Harry acknowledged. It was like being in the pensive in Dumbledore's office. They were seeing the events of the night Jessica disappeared! They watched apprehensively as Jessica climbed out of the tent at around midnight, wandering into her house for a drink. But when she came back out her gaze had fallen on the woods. There was a strange glow coming from somewhere in there.  
  
"That must be why she went in that night," Hermione mused, watching the light move around. Sure enough Jessica walked silently across the yard, enetering the woods.  
  
"Lets follow her!" Harry exclaimed, running after her, his friends at his heels. "Hey...where'd she go?"  
  
"In there," Ron pointed out, pointing to a small thicket of dead branches. They could just make out the white nightdress beneath the dark sky. And there were other people too. People in hoods carying torches. They were speaking to each other. Suddenly one of them shouted and Jessica took off, running as fast as she could.  
  
"Oh no!" Hermione cried out as Jessica got caught on the brambles. "Harry-"  
  
"CRUCIO!" But this time it wasn't just Jessica's screams that filled the air. Hermione and Ron screamed as wel, and Harry just watched in horror the way he had the night he'd seen this in his dreams.  
  
"Harry... Ron... Hermione...?"  
  
Harry shook his head, rubbing his eyes. They were back in the Leaky Culdron, all three of them on the floor. The Weasleys stood over them, concern written on their features. "What happened?"  
  
"Actually, we thought maybe you could tell us," Mr. Weasley admitted. "All three of you had this glazed look on your faces and then out of nowhere you started screaming."  
  
"We were screaming?" Hary repeated.  
  
"Well, not you Harry," Fred said. "But Ron and Hermione were. What happened?"  
  
"I'm not sure," Harry lied. Hermione and Ron were still numb with shock, so they just nodded along. After a quick, tense meal, they went up to their rooms.  
  
"Harry, that was horrible!" Hermione gasped.  
  
"I know," Harry sighed. "But I don't know what to do about it! Her ghost says she wantsmy help, but I don't know what she wants!"  
  
"Well, whatever it is, we'd better do it," Ron resolved. "I do NOT want to see that again!."  
  
Harry and Hermione nodded in silent agreement. "Then we help her." 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six  
  
  
A little girl lie on the ground screaming in pain, one man laughing as he watched her, the other pulling out his wand. Two words were spoken and in a flash of green light the screaming stopped. A shallow grave was constructed, the body tossed in.  
  
"Losing your nerve, Lucious?" one of the hodded men sneered, walking off. Lucious just shook his head, and like the others, walked off into the dark woods, their torches now extinguished. None of them knew what he knew. None of them would ever know. The grave sight was left, unmarked, unregarded. But as the silence settled over the woods once more something strange began to happen.  
  
A low silvery mist began to form over the ground, collecting together, forming the shape of a small body. It was the little girl burried beneath the dirt. Like most ghosts she was nearly transparent and silvery in color...all except her eyes. They were still blue.  
  
"Help me," she cried softly, though no tears could fall from her now. "Help..."  
  
  
Harry woke up to someone punching him on his shoulder repeatedly. Putting on his glasses he found that it was Ron. "What are you doing?!" he demanded, rubbing his shoulder.  
  
"Harry, I saw more of what we saw earlier!" Ron hissed. "I mean...It was like earlier, but in a dream."  
  
"I saw it too," Harry grumbled.  
  
"Man, I knew that Lucious Malfoy was a jerk but I didn't know he'd killed a muggle kid!"  
  
"He's a Death Eater," Harry stated. "What makes you think he would have had mercy on a kid who'd seen them and was going to tell someone?"  
  
"Good point," Ron agreed glumly. "Man, the next time I see him-"  
  
"You aren't going to do anything," Harry snapped. "There's no point in getting yourself killed before we even get back to school."  
  
"You sound like Hermione now," Ron argued.   
  
"What about me?" The boys turned to find Hermione standing in their doorway in her white nightgown. "Did you guys see it to?" They nodded. "This is really getting to be too much. I think we should tell someone."  
  
"Like who, Dumbledore?" Harry asked, a bit irritated, mostly because he'd had very little sleep. Hermione nodded. "Don't you think he and the adults have enough problems on their hands right now? Dealing with a ghost isn't going to top the priority list."  
  
"Harry's right," Ron agreed. "They won't want us bothering them."   
  
"So what are we supposed to do?" Hermione asked in exasperation. She plopped down on Ron's empty runnig her hands nervously through her bushy brown hair.   
  
"Well, I think she's showing us the night she died becasue she wants us to find her," Harry began. "So we just have to find the wooded area she keeps showing us."  
  
"But if she died about thirteen to fourteen years ago," Hermione began, "then a lot of places will be different! Things change a lot in that kind of time."  
  
"What about your psychic friend?" Harry suggested looking at Ron. "The one your dad knows."  
  
"That could be a few people in that department," Ron explained. "But I think I can give them a call on the telephone, they actualy use those things since they help muggles too."  
  
"I'll call," Hermione stated quickly. She and Harry both remembered how Ron had used the telephone, though he was getting better at it. "Should we do it now?"  
  
"There's a muggle public phone not to far from here, right down the street," Harry said. "I saw it earlier. We can call from there. Ron, you have the number."  
  
"Yeah, I memorized it," Ron grinned. "My dad made me."  
  
"Lets go then. And have your wands ready," Hermione warned. Not that they'd too much good against a Death Eater trying to cast the killing curse. There really wasn't a defense to that spell. Pulling on their shoes they tip-toed out of the Leaky Culdron and hurried down the road, anxious to make the call and return before anyone noticed.   
  
"Here's the number, Hermione," Ron whispered, handing her a slip of paper that he'd written it down on. "Ask for any psychic associated with Arthur Weasley." She nodded, waving her hand at him to shut him up as she waited for an answer.  
  
"Hello, Psi-Network; Camerane speaking, may I help you?"  
  
"Yes, I would like to speak to an associate of Arthur Weasely," Hermione said, trying to sound professional.   
  
"This is one. Are you someone who works for Mr. Weasley?"  
  
"Eh...sorta. I'm a friend of his son, Ron."  
  
"Ah, and is Ron Weasley with you?"  
  
"Ron, she wants to speak with you," Hermione stated, passing the phone to him. "Remember, just talk normal."  
  
"Hello?" Ron asked.  
  
"Hello, this is Camerane speaking. Is this Ron Weasley, Arthur's son?"  
  
"It is."  
  
"And how can I help you?" Camerane asked sweetly.  
  
"We need some help on locating a missing person," Ron explained. "We have a charm from a necklace that belonged to her and we were hoping you could help us by touching it and...well...finding where she's at."  
  
"I don't see why I can't help. Is this something the Ministry is looking into?" Camerane pressed.  
  
"Er...not really. We don't want to involve the adults because of more pressing issues that they have to deal with right now."  
  
"Ah, okay. Well, I don't mind keeping a secerate, as long as you don't tell him it was me if you get caught. I don't want to lose my job."  
  
"Don't worry, we won't tell anyone it was you who helped us," Ron promised.  
  
She giggled. "I'm glad. Do you have a meeting place and time in mind for me to do this search?"  
  
"Um..." Ron cast a glance at Harry, repeating the question.   
  
"Tell her, two o'clock tomorrow, at the Leaky Culdron. The adults will be doing a bit of school shopping at that time." Ron repeated that message to Camerane, said good-bye, then hung up.   
  
"There, its done," he said with a yawn. "Lets get back before we're killed."  
  
"He's right," Hermione agreed, looking around worridly. "Lets go!" The three of them ran back to the Leaky Culdron at a sprint, careful not to wake up Tom as they walked inside. But at the base of the stairs, something was waiting for them. A big black dog with amber eyes.  
  



	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven  
  
  
They looked at the dog, who looked right back at them in a reproachful sort of way. In an instant though, it was o longer a dog who sat there, but a man with long black hair and blue-gray eyes. He looked like an angry parent.  
  
"Where were you three?" he demanded in a low whisper. Harry pointed upstairs, signaling they should go to their room before continuing, and Sirius nodded in agreement. Shutting the door, Sirius asked again, "where were you three?"  
  
"Out for fresh air?" Ron tried weakly.  
  
"We made a phone call to the psi-network," Hermione explained, looking down at her feet. "To get some help on a problem that we're having."  
  
"A problem?" Sirius repeated. "Is it really something worth getting killed over?!"  
  
"It might be," Harry said. "Its kinda connected with the night my parents were killed. And its the reason I'm still living right now." Sirius gave him a curious look. "Its about a missing person, Jessica Bennet.  
  
"I remember hearing about that case," he sighed, sinking to the bed. "Heard about it in Azkaban. But as for a connection-"  
  
"She was killed the night Harry's parents were," Ron interrupted. "She was going to tell the muggle police about their plot to kill Harry when he was a baby. Lucious Malfoy killed her."  
  
"Malfoy killed her, did he?" Sirius inquired. All three of them nodded. "That would be something to prove."  
  
"We have a peice of her jewelry," Harry continued. "A psychic is going to use it to help find her body. That way her spirit can be at rest. I have to find her. I owe it to her now."  
  
"Besides, we won't get a wink of sleep otherwise with the images she keeps showing us," Ron added. "Horrible nightmares about the night she died."  
  
"And who's the psychic that's helping?"  
  
"Her name's Camerane," Hermione answered. Sirius let out a tiny gasp of surprise.  
  
"What?" Harry questioned.  
  
"Er...nothing," Sirius lied. "Harry, why didn't you tell an adult about this?" He was stern again, and Harry imagined that his own dad might have been the same way, were he there with them.  
  
"Everyone has enough on their minds with you-know-who being back," Harry explained. "They wouldn't exactly find this an important task."  
  
Sirius let out a heavy sigh. "Well, at least you aren't going after you-know-who this time. I'll talk to Dumbledore about staying with you for the next few days. When is this...Camerane woman coming to see you?"  
  
"At two, while everyone else is school shopping," Hermione said quickly.  
  
"Right. I won't be able to get back by then. Promise you'll wait for me? Harry?" But Harry couldn't hear them anymore. His eyes had glazed over and became void, like they had earlier.  
  
Harry found himself in a strange dimension filled with a silver-blue mist, and no apparent celing, walls, or floor. Suddenly he found himself face to face with Jessica, but not her ghost. No, she appeared soldi, as solid as a living human being.  
  
"Where are we?"  
  
"I call this place between," Jessica said softly. Her voice was light and cheerful, like most nine year olds were. "Its where spirits can come, if they aren't haunting a specific place, and talk to living people. Normally spirits who are ready to pass come here to speak there last messages before leaving, but sometimes a spirit can come down and speak."  
  
"Jessica, we're going to find you," Harry said suddenly, remembering Camerane. "We have a psychic coming over to look at a peice of jewelry of yours, a librarian who knew you gave it to me."  
  
"Mrs. Wilkons," Jessica nodded. "She's a nice old lady. Oh Harry I'm so glad you're going to help me! I've been waiting so long, worrying about you!" And then Jessica did something Harry never could have expected. She hugged him. And like a solid person, she didn't pass through him, as a ghost would have. Why not? Harry thought. Maybe in this place spirits could hug a living person.  
  
"Can you do me a favor, Harry?" He nodded, wondering what it could be now. "When you finish with the charm you have, and after you've found me, could you give it to my dad."  
  
"But, both your parents-"  
  
"I know. I mean my real dad. Could you give it to him. He'll want it, I know he will. Its about all he'll ever have left of me after this."  
  
"But I don't know who it is and-" A second image cut through Harry's mind. A tall man in the dark night, someone Harry recognized very well. He gasped, looking at Jessica, but she just gave him a sad yet hopeful look.   
  
"I will."  
  
"Oh thank you Harry!" Her hug became even tighter.  
  
"Jessica, you've been protecting me this far," Harry began. "Are you still going to-"  
  
"Of course. All of you. Don't worry, Harry..."  
  
"Harry...Harry?" The voice was cutting through the realm, snapping him back into present reality. Sirius was looking at him with great concern, but Ron and Hermione seemed to be waiting for him to explain what he'd seen. They, of course, knew what had happened. Sirius had no idea what so ever.  
  
"She just wanted to ask another favor," Harry said, pulling the charm out of the pocket. "She wants us to give this to her dad after we find her."  
  
"Harry, her parents are dead," Hermione reminded them.  
  
"Her real dad." This gained him a few curious looks. "I'll explain later. Sirius...you really need to go, before someone else wakes up and finds you here." Not every adult trusted him, even the Weasleys still had their doubts, though Dumbledore trusted him completely. Sirius nodded, promising to come back, and changing into the black dog again, he left.  
  
"I'm going to try and get some sleep," Hermione stated in a matter-of-fact voice, walking out of the room.  
  
"This is weird, Harry," Ron yawned, lying down again. "Really weird." 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight  
  
  
  
"I hope she shows up on time," Ron yawned, sitting at a table siping his butterbeer. All three of them were sitting in the Leaky Culdron, alone except for Tom. They had had to work very hard at convincing Ginny to go with the parents, but their efforts had paid off, and they were able to wait for Camerane without having to worry about Ron's little sister following at their heels.  
  
The door opened and a tall woman with long dark brown hair walked in, wearing a rust colored cloak. A quiver was slung over her shoulder, but instead of arrows it held several rolls of parchments, which turned out to be several maps. Tom eyed her suspiciously, but she just waved back.  
  
"What you don't remember me?" she asked him. "I used to come here and cause all sorts of trouble with a bunch of boys?"  
  
Something seemed to dawn on Tom and he gave her a toothless grin. "You haven't come around since you left Hogwarts!"  
  
"Been working with the psi-net," she explained. "Excellent job."  
  
"Very good. Can I get you something, Miss Camerane?"  
  
"No, I'm just here to visit some friends." She waved at Ron, harry, and Hermione, and Tom smiled. He sensed no trouble from this woman, and led her over to their table, then left. "So, are you three enjoying your stay here?" She glanced at them. "Not really, eh? Not with the explosions. Well, do you have that charm you were telling me about?"  
  
Harry pulled it out. "Here, this is it."  
  
"Okay," Camerane said, taking a deep breath and exhaling it. She did this a couple of times. "Who's touched this before you?"   
  
"Just a librarian, and myself."  
  
"Right." Now Camerane put all her concentration into the charm, turning it in her fingers again and again. "She was going to tell...tell about a bunch of men in robes." Harry nodded, they knew this already. She seemed to pick up on that and pulled out a map, unrolling it. Setting the charm on the paper, the moved it lightly, letting it act as the guide. It continued to circle a certain area on the map, and another peice of parchemnt was pulled out. A name was scribbled across the top reading Godric's Hollow.  
  
"That's where-"  
  
"Shh," Camerane hissed. The charm had no closed in on a wooded area, sticking to one spot, which Camerane circled. "That's where she is. She seems pretty adamaent about that wooded area. Poor thing. Do you know how that librarian got a hold of this?"  
  
"No."  
  
"It was given to her by Jessica's dad." Ron and Hermione looked at Camerane with pressing looks, but she said no more. "Here, keep this map so you can find her. My guess is, from the feelings that I get from this, is that she'll lead you to the exact spot. Good luck."  
  
"Thanks," they all said appreciateively, rolling up the map. Just then a loud clap of thunder rumbled through the sky, a flash of lightning following shortly after.  
  
"Looks like a storm is rolling in. You aren't going to stay, Miss Camerane?" Tom asked.  
  
"Nah, I still have work," she said, pulling the hood of her cloak over her long brown hair. "Catch y'all later." As she left rain began to pour down in sheets, drenching everything instantly. It was lucky she had left just then because minutes later the Weasleys walked in carrying several packages.   
  
"Okay everyone," said Mrs. Weasley breathlessly. "All of your school supplies are bought."  
  
"You know, for a moment I thought I saw one of my friends from the psi-net," Mr. Weasley added, looking thoughtfull.  
  
"Aren't all of them just a bunch of quacks, dad?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Ginny!" Mr. Weasley scolded. "They've actually helped the ministry quite a few times. And don't ever call them quacks."  
  
"Just not in front of Dad," Mrs. Ginny added in a whisper with a smile. Ginny giggled and ran off with her books, while Ron, Hermione, and Harry sorted out their things. Harry had tucked the map away in his robes. How would they get to Godric's Hollow? Hopefully Sirius would know away. After a quick dinner the three retreated to Ron and Harry's room, talking quietly, trying to plan a way to get to Godric's Hollow.  
  
"We could always borrow my dad's car?" Ron suggested, but he and Harry knew that was out of the question, especially with the storm. They tossed a bunch of other ideas with that one, and nothing they thought of seemed to be workable. Suddenly there was a soft scratching noise at the door. Harry opened it to let in the big black dog...aka Sirius Black.  
  
"Dumbledore said it was a good idea if I stayed with you kids for the next few days. He doesn't want anything happening to you. Of course that leaves Lupins and Snape to start off the next assignment." Lupin and Snape, Harry thought. What a dream team those two would make. "Did Camerane tell you anything useful?"  
  
"Just that she in this section of woods near Godric's Hollow," Harry answered, showing him the circled area on the map.  
  
Sirius looked at it grimmly, memories of the destroyed house flashing in his mind. But with a resolved voice he said, "Then that's where we have to go." 


	9. Chapter 9

The four of them had the hoods of their cloaks pulled tightly over their heads as they flew through the stor, two to a broom. There was no way they'd have been ablt to arrange a portkey at such a late hour so brooms were the only way, even if it'd take them longer. Sirius led the way, with Hermione clutching his waist for dear life...she was afraid of heights.  
  
"There it is!" Sirius shouted over the noise of the rain. "Godric's Hollow! It hasn'r change much since..." Harry wasn't sure if he'd just stopped talking or if the rain had drowned him out, but either way he knew what Sirius had meant. It hadn't changed much from the night of the tripple murder. They directed their brooms towards the ground, right at the endge of the wood.   
  
"Now what?" Ron asked, shivering beneath his soaked cloak.  
  
"We look for a sign," Harry said firmly, like he knew Jessica would do something.   
  
"There!" Sirius called, pointing to a soft silver glow to his left. "Is that her?"  
  
"It is," Hermione confirmed, looking at the outline of the girl. To the three of them it was a nine year old girl, but all Sirius could see was a silver light. Jessica looked as wet as they were, and with a tiny smile, she beckoned them to follow her.  
  
"Stay alert!" Sirius warned them, holding his wand out. Harry was reminded of Mad-eye Moody, their last defense teacher. He had always been telling them about constant awareness...or something like that. But none of them could imagine anyone else wanting to be out on such a crappy night like this. Jessica lead them to a tiny clearing and the moment Hermione touched foot to the grounds she began to whimper and wouldn't move another step forward.  
  
'She is very sensitive to the energies connected with this place,' Jessica explained to Ron and Harry. 'I'm afraid that is my fault, but it won't last for long. Here, this is where my body is. Right here.'  
  
"She's here!" Ron yelled to Sirius and Hermione. He and Harry used a simple spell to clear the muddy soil away and unearthed the body of Jessica; she still looked exactly like the nine year old spirit. "Oh my..."  
  
"I know," Harry agreed breathlessly. Sirius and Hermione now joied them, and Sirius grimaced, looking at the body.   
  
"Any one else would have thought she'd just fallen asleep," He sighed, lifting the body into the air by use of his wand. "Lets go now. The ministry will want to know that this case has come to a close."  
  
"LOOK OUT!" Jessica shouted, her silvery body running in front of them. What happened next seemed like a dream...or a nightmare...to Harry. Jessica's physical body had seemed to come back to life, jumping in front of the four wizards as a beam of magic hit her head on. There was a blinding flash of light, like lightning, and a searing heat. When it had died away there was nothing left but too piles of ashes. One washed away with the rain, but the other remained, as if protected by magic.  
  
"Even in death she still faught to protect you, Harry," Sirius said, conjuring up a small urn to store the ashes in. "She had the spirit your parents had. A kindness to help anyone, even if it meant sacrificing everything."  
  
"Lets go home," Hermione said softly. "And lets finish this once and for all." 


	10. Chapter 10

The rainy weather cleared up, for a little while at least, and in that time an investigation had sprung up. With four "anonymous" letters, the Ministry of Magic had looked into the case of little Jessica, though without a complete body, nothing would be solved. They were, however, giving her a funeral, as it had been Dark Wizards who'd murdered her so many years ago.  
  
Harry was sitting with the Weasleys, and Hermione was next to them as well. He touched the butterfly charm that was in his pocket, looking around. Harry knew that HE would be here...it would look bad otherwise. And Jessica's real father would not want to look bad in front of everyone.  
  
A family of three passed in fron of the rows of chairs that had been set up in a field for the service and Harry knew that it was them. He pulled the charm out of his pocket and waited apprehensively.  
  
"I can't believe he had the nerve to come,"Ron hissed in Harry's ear, casting a fould glance at Lucious Malfoy. "He's even playing sympatheitc! If I were older I'd-"  
  
"What, Ron?" Hermione demanded. "Make him pay for it? You'd end up in Azkaban with him. His own conscience will make him pay."  
  
"I don't think he has one," Ron grumbled.  
  
Harry thought about that while the service went on. How would the father react when the charm was placed in his hands? Would he weep? Harry couldn't picture him weeping in public. Maybe at home, in a private study? Somehow Harry couldn't picture that either. Would he even keep the charm, or would he just cast it aside? No. He'd keep it. The service ended with the Minister of Magic casting Jessica's ashes to the wind. After a moment of silence, everyone rose to leave.  
  
"I'll be right back!"Harry called to his friends. They gave him odd looks and were about to ask questions, but he'd already disappeared into the crowd. "Mr. Malfoy!" he called, when the wizard was away from his family.  
  
"What do you want?" Malfoy sneered.  
  
"You know, I know what happened to Jessica Bennet." If Malfoy was frightened, or angered, he did well to conceal it. "She had a message to be relayed to you. She wanted you to have this." He thrust the small charm into Malfoy's hands and took a step back. "I'm not going to tell anyone. You can live with the guilt yourself, knowing you killed the child who always loved a man she never knew." And with that Harry left the man to his own thoughts.  
  
"Harry, what were you doing talking to Malfoy?" Ron asked, shocked.  
  
"I was taking care of a favor, Ron," Harry answered. "Now it really is finally over." 


End file.
